


藤蔓

by buzhi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: DV，有原创角色→Vergilooc，如果没有发生那些悲剧的架空世界里，DV的成长故事





	藤蔓

我是在图书馆认识他的，那时我们还都在读小学。  
那时他拿着一本书，就坐在窗边那个位置。真的，我虽然是一位无神论者，但在那个时候我真的以为自己看到了天使。他的头发是那种罕见的银白色，皮肤细腻，形神端正，窗外的光投进来，他整个人都变得透明而洁白，那被头发遮挡着的眼睛在光线的折射下显现出不一样的蓝。  
我那时还只是想交个朋友，毕竟我刚刚才和家人搬到这个小镇。当时的我可以说是差劲透了，原本生活在城市的我一点也不理解父母为什么要搬到这个偏远的小城镇，满腹埋怨，拒绝和镇上那些手心都是黑乎乎的同龄人交往。  
可明显，他是不一样的。这样的他让我多天以来的焦躁不安平息下来，心平气和甚至带有善意地开始与陌生人进行交谈。  
我们意外的很有共同话题，他甚至比我以前在城市里认识的那些大少爷更有修养。熟悉之后，我们聊得就多了，虽然大部分都是文学。他偶尔会向我抱怨他的弟弟——他有个淘气的弟弟，老是打扰他读书，也只有在图书馆不会这样了，因为图书室管理员是位极为严厉的女士。  
“Dante害怕她。”这是他原话。  
我见过他弟弟几次，图书馆快闭馆的时候，他的弟弟就会冲进来拉着他，缠着他回家，而他每次脸上都会露出很为难又有些恼火的神情——他待人还是亲切而友善的，我几乎只在他弟弟在场的时候见过这种表情。这个时候我就会说“是啊已经很晚了，我们今天不如就到这里吧，明天见”。  
他的眉头很快也就舒展开来，他弟弟冲我做了个友好的鬼脸，两人便拉着手回家了。  
他和弟弟是镇上有名的双生子，出身优渥，容貌端秀，只是性格实在相差太多。他弟弟是当地的孩子王，天天和同龄的孩子吵吵闹闹地跑来跑去，有时还故意会闯些祸，打架的事迹也是够突出的；而他则是个模范哥哥，喜爱阅读，乖巧懂礼，据说弟弟闯祸的时候还会一本正经的领着他道歉……他是个全才，今后一定会成为了不得的大人物。相比之下，他的弟弟就显得不那么出色了，虽然他也是个不错的家伙。  
我有时会讨论双子这种奇特的差异，他就会带着一副理所当然的、矜贵又有点骄傲的表情回答：“哥哥不就应当如此吗？”

我第一次对他心动，完全是偶然。  
那天我们与往常一样约定好一起去图书馆，我在他家门口等他，他难得迟到，估计是什么事情绊住了他。他急急忙忙跑出来，我注意到那平日能够遮挡他半张脸的刘海，现在被胡乱地用个红色发夹别在一旁，那双蓝眼睛露出来了，在下午的阳光底下闪闪发亮。  
注意到我的讶异，他先是疑惑地皱起眉头，又突然恍然大悟般一把将发夹摘下，结结巴巴地说这是他弟弟的恶作剧，他光顾着看书没有发觉——看着他有些涨红的脸，我听见我心里的种子抽芽，迅速生成藤蔓，纠结缠绕。我就这样明白了暗恋的滋味。  
后来我们升上同一所中学，虽然他不说，但我知道他是很高兴的，说实话，我也一样。  
升中学的第一天，他便把头发梳了上去，我险些因为这个认不出他。中学相对小学的管束要更少一些，因此他也就能够顺着心意选择他喜欢的发型——既遮挡不住视线，还能够免除了些吸二手烟的痛苦（镇上唯一的理发师是个老烟枪，而他无数次向我抱怨过烟味的刺鼻）。  
我心里其实有些暗暗可惜，原本他也是留着头发，整齐梳好，在阳光下就像银白色的丝绸般晶莹。他很满意他的新发型，而我只能暗自怀念他柔软的头发和鲜艳的红色发夹。他的弟弟在这一点上倒和他有些相像，同样厌恶理发时附送的二手烟，上了中学便随意披散着他那半长的头发，上面有时会插满五颜六色的、来自各种女孩的发夹。  
而这个时候他就会一言不发地皱着眉头，在远处盯着“花里胡哨的公鸡”（这是他原话）。他像是有些嫉妒他弟弟，这时我总是会在心里暗自想着“喜欢你的人可不必你弟弟少啊”，一面转换话题——我怎么会说呢？那些想要经由我手的礼物和信件可是都被我处理了。  
他的弟弟对他的发型同样有自己的看法，无时无刻不在致力于弄乱他梳得整整齐齐的背头，硬是要他不分场合地大发雷霆。我承认我是有私心，但我也不愿意他每每处在下风。一次在图书馆，他看书正入神，我注意到他弟弟鬼鬼祟祟地溜进来，看见我还比了个噤声的手势，我就明白他的头发又要遭殃了。于是当他弟弟出手时，我下意识地伸手遮挡——我真不知道他们兄弟打闹的力度怎么会这样大，他弟弟没轻没重的劲击在我的手臂上，疼痛推着我的手腕敲在了他的脑袋，那“喀”的一声脆响我们都能听到。  
在医务室包扎时，我听见他们在门外争吵，一阵脚步声跑远，他走进门又是生气又是内疚地看着我肿起的手腕。“你不用感到歉疚，这只是意外。”我安慰他，“只是，我觉得你多多少少要和你的兄弟谈一谈，总是没轻没重的可不行，我们都已经不是小孩子了。”不知为何，他听完这句话后眉头锁的更紧了。在这之后他弟弟私下找过我道歉，但我怎么会怪他们呢，只是又说了一遍我的顾虑。“……也是。”他弟弟这样回答，我看到了和他一样的神情。

嗯，他们兄弟之间有种不寻常的相处范围……不过我也不知道什么是寻常的，毕竟我没有兄弟姐妹，但这样的关系让我感到危险，他们却在这样的关系中寻求彼此的感情。  
我以为，也许我能够成为平衡点，但事实上，他们不需要。  
我原本打算告白的。我准备好一个毕业旅行计划，在某日假装不经意地提起，顺理成章地邀请他去我的出生地——参观那里的展馆和书店。  
他同意了，出发那天我却在他身后见到另一个人：“我弟弟说什么也要跟着去。”他这样皱着眉头和我说。他们和我的关系都不错，我也就没拒绝的理由。  
可是……上了车，他和他弟弟坐一排，而我坐另一排，第一步的亲密接触计划落了空，但起码一路上我们聊的火热，我不会放弃。  
到了旅馆，我们只订了一间房，两张床，他和他弟弟理所当然的睡一床，虽然我也没打算到那一步……  
我有些焦躁，告白计划眼看就要一步步变成纯粹的毕业旅行，还好天无绝人之路。那天晚上他的换洗衣物被他弟弟弄湿，我自告奋勇去前台帮他烘干，他毫无保留地把他弟弟臭骂一顿，感激地看着我，一股骑士精神般的情绪在我胸中涌起。  
烘干的过程比我想象中的顺利，我有些雀跃地回到房间，正要敲门的时候，听见他们的谈话声。  
“Dante！你不要一天到晚像个疯狗一样胡乱发情！我们这可不是在家里！”  
“Vergil！我的好哥哥，我都忍了一天了，你就让我亲亲你，也不行吗……”  
谈话声渐渐被水声取代，我站在原地陷入震惊，回想他们那些不寻常的兄弟关系，一切都了然了。  
过了一会他打开门，被站在门外的我吓了一跳，我装作若无其事：“使用烘干机的人比想象中的多，我一直到现在才回来。”  
他像是放下心来，可接下来几天我却浑浑噩噩，直到最后一天，我安排了浪漫的轮船夜游。  
我端着一杯鸡尾酒，他拿着一杯果汁（即使到可以饮酒的年龄他还是拒绝酒精），他弟弟忙着在旅客中打得火热。  
甲板上凉风习习，岸边的灯火闪烁，我借着酒胆问他：“Vergil……你觉得我们之间的关系，怎样形容比较好？”  
他真诚地看着我的眼睛，毫无隐瞒、直截了当地给我判了死刑：“你永远是我最好的朋友。”  
我无言了，吞咽着口中的酒液，海风一点点地吹走身上的热度，手中的鸡尾酒苦涩得如同一杯毒药——我多么希望它是。  
他弟弟不知什么时候走到他身后，环抱着他，头靠在他肩上，像是喝多的样子。他有些厌烦地抱怨，却又没有推开他弟弟，也就错过了他弟弟用炫耀般的态度看我的眼神。  
我的藤蔓从此枯萎了。


End file.
